White Brook
The First Highest Elder of Carefree Island and one of the antagonists during Lin Ming's adventure into the True Martial World. Plot After the adventure into the Red Desolate Sea, he had mocked Lin Ming and had also sneered at his claims. After a turn of events, he had seen his great nephew, White Mirrorjade, pitifully dead. This had enraged him and escalated the tension between the two parties. When everything had spiralled out of control, Mu Shuitian had appeared. She had refuted White Brook over and over again, and the sad part was he could not refute against absolute strength. White Brook trembled with rage. One of the most aggrieving matters in this world was to have one’s own words used in reverse and also have no way of refuting them. Just then he had ruthlessly mocked Lin Ming, but now the roles had switched and he was the one being mocked instead. The words that he had been so proud of now caused his entire face to be swollen with shame! In particular, he was being mocked under the eyes of many of Carefree Island’s juniors and Elders! Then, his face was slapped after Lin Ming had achieved a perfect Ninefall and had succeeded in his Heavenly Tribulation. Clearing the Snakes Afterwards, a conference of the Council of Elders had been convened by Mo Riverbliss. There, they had been put on trial for their acts against Lin Ming and their bad dealings with others. The reason this Council of Elders was so unique was because the way it was held surpassed everyone’s expectations. This was because it was held in absolute power, where the arbiter was Mo Riverbliss and her alone! When Mo Riverbliss wanted to give the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree to Lin Ming to help him break through his Ninefall, everyone in the sect had opposed this action. And White Brook, being the one that was so adamantly against it, had united many of the Elders together to resist Mo Riverbliss’s orders. And in fact, the other two Highest Elders didn’t welcome Mo Riverbliss. No one wished that there would be another overlord hovering over their heads and stealing their authority. In this sort of situation, they had tended to favor White Brook from the beginning. But afterwards, Lin Ming had perfectly crossed his heavenly tribulation and achieved a complete nine by nine Life Destruction and then their thoughts had made a complete 180 change. Lin Ming’s performance had been far too magnificent and splendid. If Lin Ming could truly become a Great World King then Carefree Island would be able to ascend to a World King level Holy Land. And as their senior Elder, even sharing just a tiny bit of the soup would be an unbelievable advantage! This was absolutely not something that a single top heaven-step treasure like the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree could compare with. Thus, they had begun to favor Mo Riverbliss instead. Now that they heard Mo Riverbliss suddenly mentioning old accounts and especially in a situation where she was dividing the Elders and talking to them one at a time, no one knew what anyone else would say, so all of their hearts were rife with fear and trepidation. In truth, everything that White Brook had done was a normal response for someone who was accustomed to holding great power. It was human nature for a person to not wish to cup their hands across their chest and hand over whatever authority they had. Moreover, because of White Mirrorjade’s situation, White Brook had wanted to kill Lin Ming. To a Highest Elder, killing a simple junior disciple to set an example wasn’t a problem at all. Unfortunately, he had messed with the wrong young man and had ended up kicking himself in the face. Now, Mo Riverbliss was clearly looking to push White Brook over the cliff. At the very least he would lose his current high status. And most of the other Elders of Carefree Island had likely betrayed White Brook by now, especially those that had been close to him. They all rushed to privately contact Mo Riverbliss to display their utmost loyalty to her. After all, they weren’t sure if anyone else had betrayed White Brook and revealed what all the other Elders had done. If those people had confessed all of their wrongdoings while they tried to hide what they knew, that would be the actions of an idiot. On the other hand, if they clearly revealed all that they knew then that would be a sign of their loyalty; there would be no loss for them. It could only be said that humans were inconsistent and fickle beings, quickly tempted towards extremes... Three days later, everyone saw Xiao Haogan and White Brook in Carefree Palace. They followed behind Mo Riverbliss. There didn’t seem to be anything different about them, except that they displayed absolute loyalty towards Mo Riverbliss. Moreover, there was also a deep sense of awe and fear shining from their eyes! This sort of look was like someone who had their mind controlled and had a slave seal planted within them. A sad fate to those who oppressed others and in the end becoming oppressed by an even greater person instead...Chapter 1134 – Clearing the Snakes Synopsis When White Brook competed with Xiao Skywhite’s father for the position of Island Master in the past, he had been defeated at the last step. This was the only reason he had become a Highest Elder. Ever since, White Brook had also been suppressed by his father for such a long period of time. It was now no longer possible for White Brook to succeed the position of Island Master, but this did not mean that his thirst for power had ever abated. Wherever there were people, there would also be struggles for authority. Carefree Island was no exception. This was because authority could be translated into tangible benefits. With power and authority in one’s hands, one could find more resources and greater benefits. Thus, whether it was because of struggles of authority, or the problems left behind by Xiao Skywhite’s father leaving, this Highest Elder White Brook had never had amicable relations with Xiao Skywhite. Techniques Sword Setting the Universe White Brook shouted out loud and the power of the world contained within the great dimension in his dantian erupted forth. One could infer it was an attack skill that increases true essence intensity then explode it into a sword slash. Quotes * (White Brook coldly humphed as he spoke to here) “Whether it is returning or giving, none of that matters.” White Brook casually said. He completely ignored the fact that the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree didn’t belong to Carefree Island to begin with. “All that’s important is who the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree will belong to in the end. Mirrorjade has a 60-70% chance of returning triumphantly. Even if most of the forces cannot return, as long as he returns safely, he will bring a profit of 70-80 billion or even 100 billion violet sun stones to the sect! He might even cause tremendous losses to the forces of the Occult Bone Clan and Splintersoul Mountain! Of course, there is also a chance that the direct disciples of my Carefree Island will suffer great losses, but that is unimportant. After the tides wash away the sands, that is when the true gems will emerge. Those that live through this life or death battle will definitely soar into the heavens and become dragons in the future! “With the support of a massive amount of resources coupled with victory in this war, this is the best opportunity for my Carefree Island to rise! And at this time, you actually want to bow and hand over the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree that has stabilized the destiny of my sect for such a long time? Have you gone daft? Without the Ten Severing Dao Fruit Tree, Carefree Island will be an Azure Dragon with a broken horn. How can we possibly become a true Holy Land!?”Chapter 1107 – Heroic Sacrifice * (To Lin Ming) “If I kill you, that is because you have harmed the reputation of my White Family! The reputation of my White Family is thousands of times more precious than your life will ever be! Your death is still far from enough! And yet you want to threaten me and have me take out my life to accompany you? Just weigh how much your life is worth and realize how laughable you are!”Chapter 1109 – Crazy White Brook * (Sneering at Lin Ming, using strongman tactics) “Why do I use the rules of my Carefree Island to handle you? Do you still need to ask this? It is because I am stronger than you, it is because my cultivation is higher than yours! In my eyes, what can you even be considered as? If I kill you, that is no different from butchering a chicken or slaughtering a dog. With just a single thought I can kill you, and who here can stop me? Do you think you can resist even if you don’t stretch out your neck? Whether it is Mirrorjade’s life or the reputation of my White Family, both are thousands and tens of thousands of times more precious than your life! Now that you’ve killed Mirrorjade, I don’t care what reason it is but you will be buried along with him! You want to speak of reasoning to me? That is simply ridiculous! How much do you think you are worth? Do you really think you have the capital to discuss anything with me!?”Chapter 1110 – The World’s Most Aggrieving Matter * (White Brook said, gloating in Lin Ming’s troubles. The more pain Lin Ming was in, the happier he felt) “At least the heavens have eyes. This sort of person should have died long ago. I was worried all this time. Let’s look on at the good play and see the beautiful fireworks from this heavenly tribulation. This is a very rare opportunity, so we must enjoy it for as long as we can. I hope that Lin Ming can continue for a bit longer, haha.”Chapter 1127 – Large Success Battle Spirit Trivia * When White Brook’s vision touched Lin Ming, Lin Ming felt his scalp tingle. He was very familiar with these eyes, because he had encountered them many times before. This was a hatred that was endless, that would never give up come hell or high water. Because of Ouyang Boyan in the past, when Lin Ming ever saw these eyes again, he would always adopt whatever drastic measures needed to completely eradicate this danger by the roots. * Mu Shuitian had planted a slave seal within him in order to restrain this crazy old goats conniving nature. References Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Male Category:Divine Realm Category:True Martial World Category:Carefree Island Category:Holy Lord Category:Red Desolate Sea